Coincedence
by Bethany Faith
Summary: One Shot of the day Jasper and Alice meet. What was going through Jasper's mind? And what brought him to that lonely diner that day? ONE-SHOT. Jasper/Alice.


**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! This is a ONE-SHOT of the day that Jasper and Alice met. Jasper's POV! I hope you all enjoy, and please review! I want to make more one-shots in the future, but only if I know that people will want to read them! THANKS! :D**

What was I doing? I had just left the only life I had ever really known. Sure, I could remember my human life, but it didn't matter to me anymore. Its not like I had never made a change before. When I left Maria to join Peter and Charlotte on their journey north I had the same question in my head. But this time was different. This time I really _didn't_ know what I was doing. But I did know why. I couldn't be around Peter and Charlotte anymore. I just couldn't. Their relationship was so…special? Is that the right word? I don't know, all that I do know is that I couldn't take it anymore. I mean, they were very nice. But I knew how much they worried about me. They had a kind of relationship that I had never seen before. It was so strong. And they both didn't know how anyone could live without the kind of love that they shared. They never told me any of this of course, but I _felt_ it. I could feel emotions. Sometimes it was helpful, this gift of mine. Other times, like when I was around Peter and Charlotte, it only made me feel…Alone. Now, I really was alone.

I was running through the forests of southeast Pennsylvania. I was probably nearing Philadelphia now. Where was I going? I didn't know. How would I know when I got to where I was suppose to be? No clue. Man, I wish I could calm my _own_ emotions down. I could see the break in the trees coming. I didn't stop or turn around though. I slowed as I approached the edge of the forest. The sun was brighter out of the dense treestops. I looked to my right and saw a sign about 50 yards from where I stood that read, "Welcome to Philadelphia". Wow, I was better with direction then I thought. I looked around. Just a long stretch of road led to my right and left. Well, maybe I will stop in the city and "get a bite to eat". It had been a few days since my last meal. I could probably go for a quick bite. I laughed inwardly at that thought as I ran towards town.. That's what I use to say when I was human. I would get a quick bite at some local diner. Things have certainly changed since I was tuned into a vampire nearly 60 years ago.

I slowed after running about 15 miles. There was something in the distance. I couldn't quite make it out. After I ran a few more miles I realized it was a diner. Wow, that's weird. I was just thinking about this. As I approached it, a funny thought came into my head. Well, I _did _want to get a bite to eat. Why not go inside? If nothing else, then for old times sake? I had no where else that I needed to be.

A small bell above the door rang as I made my way in. It smelled so…Familiar. I use to hang out in diners all the time when I was a teenager. Mostly to meet girls. How uncomplicated my life use to be. I wasn't in the place but maybe 5 seconds when I saw her. She was beautiful. She was all by herself at the counter with a milkshake in front of her that looked like it hadn't even been touched. She looked tiny, almost like a little girl, but I could tell she was at least 20. I was admiring her for just a second or two, when I noticed her skin. It was so pale. And her huge eyes were very red. My first thought was, why would a vampire be in a diner? But then I realized I too was a vampire, and I too was in a diner. Then I noticed her staring at me. Had she been dong that since I walked in?

As I walked towards her, a huge smile broke across her lips as she said, "I have been waiting forever for you! How dare you keep me waiting so long!" What was she talking about? I could have just ignored her, and sat down in a secluded booth. I could have just left right then. I could have just forgotten about ever seeing this beauty in front of me. I could have, but I didn't. Something inside me didn't want to do any of those things. So, instead, I bowed my head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am." She looked at me and answered. "Just like a true southern man. Hello, I'm Alice." As she put her hand out for me to shake I said, "Well, hello Alice. I'm Jasper". I took hold of her small hand, and shook it gently. Once I made a move to let it go, she wouldn't let me. Instead, she held tightly to my hand and said. "Come with me Jasper. We have someplace to be." I had no clue what she was talking about. I had no clue how she knew I was going to be here. I had no clue why she would wait here for me. All I knew was that I would follow this girl anywhere. So I did. I followed here out of the diner.

I followed her into a new life…filled with love.

**Thanks again for reading! LOVE reviews!**


End file.
